


《一镜到底》第13章

by orphan_account



Category: wuwu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第13章

第十三章

　　回程的车上沈槐精疲力尽，靠在椅背上养神，任垠予坐到他旁边后也一直没说话。沈槐心里还是有些抱愧，便闭着眼睛伸出手去，摸索了一阵。  
　　  
　　车厢内静静的，一只手主动碰过来，十指挤进他的指缝，扣起来。  
　　  
　　沈槐心里莫名感受到一阵少有的踏实，他还来不及多想什么，就睡过去了。  
　　  
　　醒过来的时候发现自己又被任垠予打横抱着，沈槐上次被这么抱全赖神志不清，但此时清醒得都能替任垠予把脖子上的几颗痣数出来，他虽然全身懒得骨头都快散了，还是象征性地挣了挣。  
　　  
　　“别乱动。”  
　　  
　　任垠予那胳膊看着也不粗啊，但比过山车的安全锁还把人箍得紧，沈槐看了看自己迫于姿势问题，窝在对方怀里好像整个人都小了一圈，很娘了。  
　　  
　　但任垠予抱得他很舒服，就算了。  
　　  
　　回到屋里任垠予直接把他抱进了卧室，放到床上，半蹲在床边给他脱鞋：“沈总不想对我说点什么吗？”  
　　  
　　沈槐勾着下巴看他：“说什么？”  
　　  
　　“安慰人的话啊，巴掌给完了，总要给糖果啊。”任垠予把鞋归顺在一边，抬起脸来望着沈槐。  
　　  
　　沈槐用手肘撑起上半身：“我看看，”他伸手摸任垠予的下巴，“谁给你巴掌了。”  
　　  
　　任垠予也蹬掉鞋子爬到床上，手撑在沈槐肩膀两侧，沈槐因为支着手肘，导致与他的脸贴得极近。  
　　  
　　“沈总不仅跟袁喊认识，还处处护着袁喊，都快把我忘了，这巴掌还不疼？”  
　　  
　　沈槐躺回去，乖乖说：“没照顾到你的情绪，我的错。”  
　　  
　　“那你那么照顾袁喊，交情很不一般？”  
　　  
　　沈槐对这种问题有些抵触，过去不是没有那种天真可爱的小姑娘，盘腿坐在他床上，要他数前任有几个，那不是得数到天亮？也有逢场作戏的对象，扮吃醋讨他欢心，沈槐十分不解，这有什么可欢心的？  
　　  
　　而任垠予，沈槐不知道他属于哪一种，天真？抑或假扮？  
　　  
　　不同类型有不同对策，沈槐琢磨了一下，决定拿通用法搞定。  
　　  
　　他伸手一勾，把任垠予的脖子勾弯下来，吻住对方唇舌交火，眼看就能开战了，任垠予却突然推开他，眼睛红红的，不好追问却也不愿意就这么被糊弄过去的憋屈模样。

　　沈槐已然情动，见他不肯就范，忍了又忍，才把下腹处的那把火忍住。

　　他伸手去握任垠予的手，像在车上那样十指相扣，低声道：“袁喊跟过我一段，早分了，我都不记得有多久没见过他了，哦，电视上的不算。”

　　“我知道，看也能看出来。”任垠予也放低声音，声线很温和，沈槐心下一喜，抬眼去看，却发现任垠予一双眼睛满是洞悉，微微俯视着自己，竟然有些压迫感，沈槐一晃神，任垠予的眼神又是普通的忧郁了。

　　“既然知道……”

　　“但沈总对他的呵护太显眼了。”

　　沈槐略一想，笑了：“那不叫呵护……嗨，怎么说呢。”沈槐揉了一把任垠予的头发，“袁喊这人心思重，自尊心强，我又恰好看到他这一路走来，挺不容易，他过去遭的白眼够多了，我这是……惜才之心。”沈槐因为找对了词，十分自我认同地点了点头。

　　“惜才？”

　　沈槐看着任垠予，这位年轻演员的眼睛黑白分明，在镜头前会让情绪充分体现，易放难收，沈槐盯着他半晌，他眼里还是澄澈的忧郁，那一晃眼的精光似乎从未出现过，沈槐心想，若非天真，亦非假扮，那这人恐怕是真的像他自己说的那样——“恐怕不止最初的那些想法了”。

　　也是，但凡能让人甘之如饴，怎么可能没有几分真情呢？

　　“同样作为演员，你觉得袁喊怎样？”沈槐突然问。

　　任垠予低下头，沈槐以为他不甚情愿，其实他只是担心自己会不由自主流露出太过憧憬的神情：“他很优秀，非常优秀。”

　　“是，有点儿眼光的都能看出来，而且他也够努力……虽然我不是什么正人君子，但既然看得出人家忍辱负重，动动恻隐之心也正常吧，靠糟蹋人来显示自己特有权势的，要么是不入流，要么是脑子不正常。”

　　任垠予笑了一下：“您真是金主界的一股清流。”

　　清流金主被逗乐了，跟他捧哏：“真当金主不上网啊。”

　　笑过了沈槐又继续说：“所以我很是花心思捧了袁喊，但袁喊大抵是觉得跟我那段特别黑历史吧，着急忙慌地单飞了，我理解，为什么那么理解呢，一是我捧他本来就是想看他翅膀长硬，二是……”

　　沈槐歪着头凑过来，一双桃花眼脉脉看着任垠予：

　　“二是我对袁喊的感觉，跟对小予的感觉，是不一样的感觉。”

　　沈槐说得极慢，热气都呼在任垠予脸上，任垠予眼睫颤动，颤得沈槐心痒，便试探地挨近，嘴唇触到任垠予的嘴唇，一瞬间觉得这人温软清爽，滋心润肺。

　　任垠予自然没再把人推开了，他加深了这个吻，在心里默默想，看来沈槐和所有其他人一样，误会了袁喊。

　　在阳台上流着眼泪，目送金主离开的袁喊，怎么可能觉得金主是黑历史呢？

　　沈槐吮着他的舌头，手指在他的脖子上抚摸揉｀捏，力度撩拨又强势，任垠予恍惚想，他是不是也这样吻过袁喊，答案是肯定的，不仅如此，袁喊那么光芒万丈，隐忍又锋利的人，也曾经被这个男人压在身下，被插入，被噬咬，被按着脖子强迫发出呻吟。

　　任垠予猛地把沈槐推倒，两把就将沈槐的裤子扒了，沈槐给吓了一跳，瞥见任垠予胯下，有点儿吃惊地瞪起眼睛。

　　任垠予那里已经完全勃`起了，他今天穿了棉质的休闲裤，形状特别明显，沈槐回想了一下，不知道哪个点戳到了任垠予的G点，硬得那么迅捷，想来想去，也只能是自己那句感觉来感觉去的俏皮话，让任垠予有感觉的吧。

　　沈槐暗叹，哎，我真是魅力不俗。

　　他心里嘚瑟，对任垠予的猴急也相当宽容，任垠予摸了他两把大腿，他就主动张开了，任垠予抹润滑抹得潦草，他也没批评，等任垠予把他插疼了，他才皱着眉说：“悠着点儿。”

　　任垠予慢下来，抬头看沈槐，这人不仅眉间皱了，脸都疼得有些皱。他心里的柠檬好像被咬了一口，湿润而酸楚，又好像有龙卷风在肋骨间席卷，裹挟诸多感情，混乱至极。

　　任垠予伸手指抹平沈槐眉间的川字，想对沈槐说些什么，又无从说起，他觉得自己像个技陋的写书人，清楚来龙，却不清楚去脉，贸贸然把沈槐拉进了他要写的故事里，全凭一己私欲，但完全没想过，会将沈槐写在哪里，写多久。

　　因为他对这个人的一切行动，只是源于好奇。

　　让袁喊爱的人是怎样的？让袁喊哭的人是怎样的？让袁喊得偿所愿又怅然若失的人是怎样的？

　　他按着沈槐，深深地插到沈槐的身体里，沈槐因为快感而全身泛红，腰扭得像脱水的鱼，他看着这样的沈槐，眼前渐渐变成袁喊的脸。


End file.
